Hide and Seek :Jinchuuriki Love:
by Lovely Margot
Summary: This story is currently on Hiatus.
1. Start Running

**Hide and Seek \What's it like?/ pt: 0 (I can't run forever, but I can Hide)**

_"You can't run forever."  
"Yes I can!"  
"Where ever you go, we'll be close behind you. You can't run, and you definately can't hide."_

----

You shot up, sweat dripping down you face from the same repetitve nightmare that haunted you.  
It's been 5 years since it happened, since you knew what you were, and what was to become of you  
Everyday that you were alive added another day to your expiration.

You sat there in bed until you caught your beath, then you got up and did your daily routines, not bothering to look into a mirror because if you did it'd only make your heart sink deeper.

You had long Black hair with (somehow natural) blonde highlights; it went half way down your back and was always in pigtails, very rarely was it ever down but it added to the cute-ness in you. Along with your endless Green and Blue eyes that everyone seemed captivated by. You were beautiful.  
Your reflection disgusted you.  
It wasn't your _looks_ that disgusted you, it was what was inside. It was what was deep inside u and owned the power that soured through your chakra.

You hurried up and put on your shoes then rushed out the door

Today was the Begining of the Chuunin Exams. You waited your whole life for this moment and no one chasing you down was going to ruin it; at least you could have a more possitive dream other than surviving 15th birthday.

~  
You were placed on Kakashi's squad by his request.  
You and Kakashi had a weird relation

You were ralated to one of his Father's Cousins; Hachi. You were Hachi's Daughter actually. so that would make you a 2nd cousin? But no one knew because Hachi did his thing with your mom and left her for another woman.  
While you were researching your past you somehow came across Kakashi.

That reminded you of something you will never forget

Your mother was murdered by the Akatsuki when you were about 7; while she was trying to protect you.  
When they tracked you down and found you, they didn't know how young you were and the man they sent for you let you go; telling you that he only made an exception because he didn't think it was fair that you couldn't fight back  
The last thing you remember was his _red_ hair walking out the door (;D)

As you walked you looked at the necklace that hung loosely around your neck.  
On the chain was a dog tag that you kept from back at home.

"No matter where you are, I'm always there; Protecting you" You mouthed

There on the back of the Dog tag was your Name  
Kaya Kiyoshi


	2. Chapter 1

******Hide and Seek \What's it like?/ pt: 1 (Into the Forest of Death)**

"Kana! Wait up!"  
You turned around, answering to your fake name  
"Ohayo Naruto-kun" (goodmorning)  
He began rambling on about the new ramen he tried last night, and how he was so excited to be in the chuunin exams..

To everyone else you were Kana.  
A lot of people know the name Kaya Kiyoshi to be Gobi no Houkou  
A demon.  
A monster.  
So that's when you decided, the first way to hide was to change your name  
Anyone you became affiliated with on your journey of death wouldnt know who this Kaya Kiyoshi person was.  
They wouldn't have a reason to hate you

~  
"Hey Kana-chan!" He waved infront of your face "Anyone home?" He smiled and poked your forehead  
You laughed and came back down to earth.  
"Yeah sorry Naruto" You studied the expression on his face for one moment longer seeing his happy smile fade.  
"What are you so worried about?" you asked, taking a second to look up at the sky  
He looked up at you "I'm not worried! Believe it!"  
"If i buy you ramen will you tell me?"  
Naruto's expression perked up a bit at the sound of ramen  
"...I do like ramen"  
"theeeeeen tell Kana what is bothering you" you pulled on his cheeks and forced him to smile.  
"The chuunin exams...i'm really excited but what if something goes wrong?"  
You stared at him dumbfounded then broke into a laugh  
"Naruto-kun you sound just like me! So pessimistic, trust me, this isnt like you so don't be worried you worry wart, the chuunin exams are ganna be awesome!"  
He smiled throwing his fist up into the air "Alright!! I'm ready! believe it!"

_*I need you...*_

The first part of the chuunin exams when smoothly, the test was easy as pie and thinking about pie made you hungry.  
You were all gathered around a big door, and if you remember correctly from what Kakashi said, it was the Forest.._The forest of _**_Death.  
_**That sounded pleasant  
Just the happiest thing on earth.  
'who in their right minds would believe that this is safe. and who's parents would actually _let _them do this.'  
Haha you didn't have any.

"Whooooaaaaa!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unison  
Sasuke was being his usual 'hate the world and let hate manifest inside my soul' self. You could almost read his thoughts.  
'Why am i not getting stronger!?'  
'Why does my life suck eggs'  
'Why is itachi such a bastard' That both of you thought  
'Why why why why why'

"Oh my god sasuke shut up!" you didn't mean to speak your thoughts out loud but couldn't help yourself when it came to sasuke needing a lecture.  
"I didn't say anything"  
"Yeah well your hatred for everyone around you speaks for itself."  
He cast you a glare, and that was all the hint you needed to back off.

Redirecting your attention to naruto who was getting interviewed by his second half Konahamaru and his little gang, you decided not to join him and instead; collect your thoughts and sort threw them.

Sasuke reminded you of yourself in more ways than one.  
You always asked yourself why you had to have such a complicated life.  
Why you were the one chosen to carry this demon  
Why you couldnt live without it.  
Of course sasuke lost a lot more than just a Mother and a name.  
He lost his whole family, everyone dear to him  
The hate that grew in his heart was for his brother. Not ment for everyone else.  
'Pushing people away must hurt more than being alone' you thought, unconciously staring at him. You noticed this and looked away right as Anko began to gather everyone at the gate.  
~

As soon as your squad stepped through into the forest of Death, it instantly became night. The sun disapeared and so did your lack of attention.  
You were instantly on gaurd; being able to sense chakra came in handy.

Naruto's Chakra was a bit distracting though.  
It swirled every which way, the power it held was so extreme you didn't know how he was able to contain it all.  
You never noticed it before  
He was just like you.

Something deep down inside you  
That something  
Was telling you that this was going to go horribly wrong  
The Akatsuki could easily get into the forest of death  
Their jackpot would be;  
The last two Jinchuuriki remaining.

But he promised...  
...Not to come until I was stronger.

You shook off the thought of your persuers and began to think of more enemies that your squad could actually handle. Griping your scroll tight in your hands.  
'They wouldn't actually put us in death's way would they?' You began to question  
'Thats absurd, But Kakashi wouldn't give us the choice to do this if he didn't think we were ready.'  
'I trust him'

Your group formed a plan  
If they were to seperate they'd repeat a long boring speech about the shinobi way  
Naruto couldn't posibly remember the whole thing  
And you didn't think you'd remember it either. But it stayed in your mind.

You suddenly looked at sasuke  
You and Naruto weren't in any trouble at all  
It was sasuke you were worried about, believe it or not  
You sensed someone near by, watching him, waiting.  
You didn't know who it was, or why they were watching one specific person  
But you watched his stalker closely  
Hoping to Jashin that this was just another Fan girl...

*_More than you'll ever know...*_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hide and Seek \What's it like?/ pt: 2 ()**

A/n; I dont like the actual guy who Has Gobi no Houkou, so don't get mad that I changed it up a bit, and also sorry that I skip a lot of parts like the test and and some of the fighting parts, and naruto getting eaten by a snake, I just don't feel them nessesary to your character, I'm just showing that Kaya's life moves very fast, and faster than she would like it to. ALSO, this is going to be more than 10 chapters, since I like making them so short :)

It was nightfall.  
Actual night time outside of this forest of death that your squad was stuck in.  
So many people were attacking  
So many times you had to protect them.  
It was Kakashi's wishes after all that you saw to it that you got out of this alive.

_*Sorrow lasts through this night...*_

Sasuke decided he was the best one to keep the scroll  
'oh he's soooooo powerful' You imitated sakura for a second

Sasuke was actually doing pretty well.  
He found off the creepy guy that looked like he escaped from a mental institute

Sakura...well, not so much.

You had to rescue naruto when that had happened  
If naruto hadn't been so carefree and let down his gaurd you couldv'e had that freak out in a second flat

After he was gone  
You all met in the middle of the clearing

"Ah! What was that?" Naruto said, looking off into the wilderness beside us  
It was quiet...  
Too quiet  
"What was wha-"  
A giant gust of wind broke through the nearby trees where Naruto had looked off to.  
You instantly brought your hands to sheild your face  
"Ahhhh!"  
"What is it _now_?!"  
It felt like a huge explosion of dirt just went off right before your eyes  
"I'm not liking the forest of **death** too much!" You exclaimed  
"Me either, believe it!"  
You jumped off to the side and hid underneith some bushes  
Everyone else follwed behind you.

That chakra signature...  
The boy loving stalker was watching him again.  
But why!?  
What was so special about sasuke that this man just had to have.  
Just then 3 figures amerged from the mess  
they were really pale...and ugly.  
It gave you the creeps  
"I'll handle this alone."  
That strange one watching him  
It was the one in the middle.

You then noticed that Sasuke was beside you.  
Not Naruto as you thought it had been.  
'Damnit, where did he go?'  
Sasuke was clenching a kunai in his hand like if he let it go it would disapear  
There was fear hidden behind his eyes

He jumped out of the bushes just as sakura imerged.  
You jumped out into the open as well  
"Sasuke!" She ran towards him "What was that??"  
"Stay there!" He commanded, bringing his kunai pointed directly at her  
"Both of you, first answer the question." He paused "When does a ninja strike"  
"Oh! alright!" she began to recite the pass'speech' as you did in unison.  
Sasuke Sighed in relief "Good"  
"Hey! Are you guys okay!?" It wasn't Naruto you knew that much, as he came running over to your group. Sakura put her hand up.  
"Stop! don't come any closer! What's the password?"  
He recited it back perfectly.  
Sasuke threw that kunai at him  
Smart boy  
"What was that!? You couldve killed me!"

They went on with their arguing while you started your search for that massive amount of chakra.  
Sakura screamed  
You turned around to see if a spider was crawling on her shoe but what you saw wasn't any spider.  
It was naruto, licking his lips with a snake like tongue.  
'ew'

*Naruto was missing  
And it was nerve racking not knowing where he was every second.  
He could be in danger somewhere  
and if he died it might as well be your fault.  
But you sucked it up and had faith in him  
Had faith in his strength  
In his will to be the greatest.*

"Arent we the clever one"  
There was a large puff of smoke and naruto changed into someone else  
This _thing_ sounded just like a woman, but you knew somehow that this was also a disguise.  
"tell me, if your teamate is really that dim-witted why would you come up with a password that he'd never be able to remember?"  
He stared down at you with an interested smile. It sent chills down your spine.  
"You see, it wasn't meant for Naruto" sasuke smirked "It was meant as a trap and you stumbled into it"  
The unknown man who had the most eviliest of expressions removed his hat and returned sasukes smirk with a smile

"I'm impressed. You certainly haven't dropped your gaurd have you? This promises to be very entertaining." He licked his lips again, looking at sasuke as though he was the next michael Jackson and he just had to have this young boy as his next trophy.

You glanced at sasuke for only a moment but kept your mind on one thing  
'Where's naruto!?'

(^^ naruto-kun was eaten alive by a Giant Snake)

The guy pulled out a scroll from who know's where and held it up for all to see.  
"Oooooh, you'd love to get your hands on our Earth scroll wouldn't you?"  
He stared at it  
"It would go so nicely with your heaven scroll."  
Then, when you thought this guy couldn't get any more disgusting, he took the scroll to his mouth, rapped his tongue around it, and swallowed it whole.  
You gagged

"Well, when this is all over" He paused "One of us will have both scrolls...and the other will be **dead**."  
You gasped, looking straight at this _thing_ was your first and last mistake because as soon as you did, you froze right at that moment and were enveloped in fear.  
Such fear only reliving the night your mother died could bring. But it was like seeing your own death, and you thought you were going to die by that _red head's_ hands. It was terrifying but you tried your hardest not to show that to your enemy  
The last thing you want is weakness.

You noticed everyone's breathing became heavier and you knew instantly that they had fallen for his trap aswell.  
He just stared down at your fallen comrades, smirking, thinking, watching...  
Sasuke looked over at sakura then to you.  
But you were as incapable of doing anything as she was right now. The only difference was; tears weren't streaming down your face.

~Sasuke's POV~  
I looked over at both of them, and it seemed like they had it worse than I did. and it was a little funny because I didn't think Kana was afraid of anything.  
'No use...'  
'What is this thing!?'  
'I have to get them out of here; this thing...she's death'

We sat there on the ground while she just chuckled and laughed at us like we were entertainment.

"hahaha! You're paralyzed with fear"

I kept trying to move but to no avail. 'Ack! What's wrong with me?'  
'Come on... move...move sasuke move!!'  
My hand was finally obeying and slowly reached down towards my shuriken holster.  
'Yes! Yes you can do this!'  
I finally managed to grab a kunai and shift up on my feet.

"Very good...now what happens??"

My eyes widened as i realized i hadn't thought of that.  
'It's no use...I can't move!'

"Don't worry I'll make it quick" She said as she advanced towards Kana pulling out three kunai as she did.  
'No!'  
"But I don't have to tell you that do i? You've _seen_ it with your own eyes."  
She came close to us, close enough to kill us all.  
"I expected at least you two to be more of a challenge." She raised the kunai... "How dissapointing"  
And as soon as the knives left her hand i stabbed my leg with the kunai, feeling all of the fear disapear with this new pain, I reached over and grabbed Kana by the waist, then sakura and jumped off into the darkness...

_*I'll take this piece of you...*_


	4. Chapter 3

*A/n* I am sooooooooooooo uberly sorry for the wait. I sold all my naruto manga for some extra cash and I couldn't remember the chunin exams **at all** T.T so I have to re watch all the episodes and with my ancient computer thats a little hard to do and considering I don't have much patience either, ugh. I'm taking a little early fall vacation from school :) cause I'm an evil mastermind, and I've had this gaping void in my soul that only fanfiction can fill T.T so enjoy.

* * *

It was only a few moments later that you realized you were kneeling next to sasuke and inspecting his self inflicted wound.  
There was fear written all over their faces and you were pretty damn sure that you showed it on yours as well. That was the last thing that you wanted.  
Weakness. Fear.  
'This Shinobi knows no fear.'

Things with that man were far from over.  
Very very far.  
You could almost see what was coming next.

Sasuke ripped the kunai from his leg.  
You winced just from seeing him do it; imagining his pain.  
"Sasuke..." Sakura finally broke the silence. "That wound is deap." She was on the verge of having a heart attack. Her poor beloved sasuke was injured. "Will you be alright-?"

Sasuke slapped his hand across her mouth to shut her up.  
He looked away from you both, thats when it got you wondering.  
'whats his problem.'

_......Where's Naruto?_

"Guys! Watch out!"  
A huge snake came crashing towards you and your Teamates.  
They all dodged it, Sakura to the right, you and sasuke towards the left.

Your eyes widened.  
"This thing... its the same-"  
"Stay away!!"  
Sasuke was freaking out, he managed to throw shuriken at it and it backed off. It's prey wasn't so helpless.

You looked at him, concern in your eyes.  
"Sasuke...-"  
The snakes skin started to break apart, and slowly but surely, That man emerged from its insides and started to speak.

"I sense your fear and desperation"  
You instantly got shivers the whole way down your spine. This guy was seriously starting to scare you to the highest levels and it wasn't all that funny anymore. His laughter. His voice.  
_'I've heard it before.'  
_"It's only natural, the prey must never let down it's gaurd. Not even for a moment; in the pressence of it's predator." He licked his lips.  
He advanced, winding his body around the trees like snakes. He came straight for you and sasuke. Maybe it was just after sasuke, but you were near him too and there wasnt anyway in hell that you were going to let your comrade get hurt. You pushed him behind you and readied your fighting stance.

Before you could do anything, Kunai came flying in and landed right in your 'predator's' path; making him stop.

"Looks like I came just in time!" Guess who.  
"Naruto!" you smiled on the inside, you completely forgot to check for his chakra.  
"And by the way...what was that password again?"  
You laughed.

-Next chapter will be out in a couple hours, I just wanted to end the chapter there cause it was the end of the episode. T.T i cant believe its that short.-


	5. Chapter 4

Okkie dokie, before I start I just wanna thank Neko-Chan1616 and shadow-ninja44 for reviewing :] reviews make me happy. But anyway I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My focus has been elsewhere (as in schoolwork and Tekkoshocon and stuff) ^___^

~*~*~*~*~*~

Before you could do anything, Kunai came flying in and landed right in your 'predator's' path; making him stop.

"Looks like I came just in time!" Guess who."Naruto!" you smiled on the inside, you completely forgot to check for his chakra."And by the way...what was that password again?"You laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Your laughter was cut short by Sasuke yelling.  
No surprise there.

"Naruto! Get out of here! What are you thinking? You don't know what your up against. Hurry, go now while you still can-!"

"So Naruto, You managed to escape from my friend. Well done."  
_His name…his name…damnit! What is it? _You froze when he mentioned 'friend' and glanced between the two of them _What is he talking about? Could he mean-? No I wouldn't sensed something._

There was a long silence in the forest of death. Somewhere, far on the other side, you swore you could hear screaming. And it didn't give you anymore hope that your team would make it out alive.

"Okay okay, I don't know what's going on here but you've been picking on my friends and I don't like it! So you just better slither on back into your hole snake lady before I make a pair of shoes out of ya!" _Baka! _It was like throwing a log into a fire, Naruto -although you hated admitting it- just made things a billion times worse.

Naruto was grinning victoriously -like he felt he had just won the battle- but you knew how naïve it was thinking that it was all over now.

'Snake lady' watched him closely, licking his lips with abnormally long tongue.  
Then Sasuke had to be just as much of an idiot

"You can have it!"  
"Huh!?" Your team seemed to have thought the same things you were.  
_What is he thinking!?_

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll you had been given upon entering.  
"The scroll right? That's what you want" He continued. "Alright then, take it and leave!"

A sadistic smile just kept growing on your enemies face. Now you where completely and utterly confused.  
_What the hell is going on here!? Who is this frea- _It was like you were just suddenly hit with something. _no…_

Naruto began yelling, you knew it was directed towards Sasuke but other than that you couldn't hear the words.

Orochimaru glanced in your direction as if he _knew_ that you had finally remembered. He caught your eye and smirked.  
He turned back to Sasuke, smirking because he knew what you would have to do soon.

"Very wise, very sensible.."  
Sasuke then threw the scroll in the monsters direction telling him to 'take it' but as soon as the scroll left Sasuke's hand Naruto leaped from his branch and grabbed it before Orochimaru could even fathom the idea of victory this early in his little game.

"Stop being the hero Naruto! Just stay out of this and leave it to me-!"  
Naruto then turned…and punched Sasuke in the face.

"Naruto! What the hell did you do that for?" _Boy have the tables turned_

"I may not know the password. But I know who I am, you're the one I'm not so sure about." Naruto was glaring Sasuke down; standing up for himself -though it wasn't really the best time to do that seeing as the team was in the middle of _hello_ the forest of_ death_-

"Naruto.." You turned -panic settling in- Orochimaru was watching the scene play out before him

"How do we know you are who you say you are?" He did have a point.

"What do you mean, Naruto? It's him don't be so stupid!" Sakura yelled, it made you want to sew her mouth shut because everything that came out of it destroyed some of your brain cells.

"No Sakura! You have to stop being stupid and get it through your thick scull that not everyone is who they say they are. Maybe you should listen to Naruto-kun every once in a while. You might learn something." Sasuke looked at you; understanding what you meant but not giving in. You had blown a fuse but you were trying harder than ever to stay calm when you knew this would only get worse, and people were going to get hurt.

"What sort of nonsense is this? It's me you loser!"  
"Liar-!"  
"Both of you shut up!" The forest was quiet once again, except for that cry of help you swore you could hear in the distance.

Orochimaru smirked "It matters not. As far as the scroll goes I could simply kill you and take it" He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a strange looking tattoo and smeared blood from his thumb down the middle to his wrist. "Summoning jutsu!" The air whipped around your squad as a giant snake appeared at his command. Striking at it's nearest target..

Naruto.


End file.
